


Art: Just A Quick Moment

by velociraptorerin



Category: Marvel
Genre: Art, Don't copy to another site, M/M, linking is great though, please, redraw of a comic, sometimes you have to work on your anniversary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:28:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23480965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velociraptorerin/pseuds/velociraptorerin
Summary: This was made for both SamSteve Anniversary Week and the Marvel Art Party's monthly challenge to redraw a comic panel (with any desired changes,,, 😊 see if you can spot them!)I almost never do lineart style art, so this was a great challenge. Since I'm so much more comfortable with painting, I did it backwards and painted first, then lineart. *shrug emoji* whatever works, right?
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Sam Wilson
Comments: 17
Kudos: 47
Collections: Marvel Art Party Monthly Challenges, SamSteve Anniversary Week





	Art: Just A Quick Moment

  


For comparison, Paul Renaud's original artwork is [here](https://www.newsarama.com/images/i/000/179/796/i02/Captain_America_Sam_Wilson_14_Preview_3.jpg). From Issue #14 of Sam Wilson Captain America

**Author's Note:**

> ♡ Find me on [tumblr](https:%20//www.velociraptorerin-art.tumblr.com) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/velocering1?s=09) ♡


End file.
